I always will
by Didalos
Summary: Based on the japanese games Ys. When Adol head to Zepic to check on Feena, he discovers she has been taken. First fic, one shot. Please read & review.


Life was good in the town of Minea. Adol Christin was lingering in the tavern, discussing his story many people have asked about. There had been many questions asked. "Who was the maniac behind all this?" "Who were the real thieves of the silver?" "Who was this lost girl you rescued?" Adol froze at that question. He suddenly had visions of her racing through his mind. "She was probably just some lost townsperson... I don't know what happened to her," Moments later, Adol left the tavern. He stood outside thinking. _'Maybe I should pay her a visit, just to see if she's okay...'_ He thought. He ran through the plains, sometimes stopping to catch his breath. He then stared at one tree that had a mark on it. It depicted Adol's and Feena's signatures on it.

* * *

_"It was really nice knowing you, Adol. You're a grreat person. Let's always be friends," Feena said, in a happy manner. _

"Um... okay," Adol said sheepishly. 

"Here," Feena had carved her name on a tree with the sharp end of a rock. "Carve your name here, so we can be friends forever," 

"Yeah, sure," Adol had carved his name on the same tree with his sword. 

"Thanks. I hope to see you again sometime," Feena said as she kissed Adol on the cheek. Adol blushed hotly as Feena walked away.

* * *

"I'll never forget that day," Adol said under his breath. He had spotted Zepic village straight ahead. 'Yes, yes!' He thought to himself as he spotted the house where Fena resided. He couldn't hold back his emotions, he had wanted to see her for a long time. He knocked on the door to the residence. An old woman opened the door. "Young warrior, you have returned. Is there something you wanted?" The old woman questioned. "Yes, I just wanted to check how you and Feena have been doing," Adol answered. 

"Oh... yes... Feena," The old woman said glumly. "What? Is something wrong with her?" Adol asked, in a somewhat panicking tone "Well... she had been taken away... I don't know by who, all I remember was hearing her scream, when I walked into her room, I saw her body laying on the ground, her eyes open wide with fear. It vanished seconds later," 

Adol was in a complete state of panic. "Take me to her room," He demanded. The old woman pointed to a door in the house. Adol ran straight to the door, swung it open, and went into the room. He inspected the floor near the bed. He noticed the floor was scorched. He rubbed his finger across some of the ashes on the floor, and look at it. Seconds later, his hand felt very hot. He quickly rubbed the ashes onto the bedsheets. The ashes began to grow. 

A figure began forming from the ashes. It was a cloaked figure that was hovering above Adol. Adol felt around his shoulders for his sword. He pulled the sword from his scabbard and pointed it at the cloaked figure. Chanting came from the strange demon, and Adol had fallen unconcious after he had been blinded by a bright light.

* * *

When he had woken up, he was being hung on a wall by stone shackles. "Where am I?" Adol said weakly. "Somewhere very familiar," A deep voice answered. "Huh? Adol?" A soft voice said. Adol turned his head to witness a figure being held against the wall to his right. The figure had long blue hair, and wore a white dress. 

"Feena?" "Adol, where have you been?" "Feena, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," "Don't blame yourself, we just need to get out of here," "Oh, you won't be going anywhere," The same deep voice said. "Darm!" Adol shouted, looking at the figure in front of him. "Oh, so close, little boy, but I am just an illusion. But that doesn't mean I won't be able to put you through hell," 

"Darm, where are you?" Adol questioned. "You trapped me, you naive fool. I've been trapped in an empty dimension because of you, so I'm not going to go easy on you," The illusion of Darm said, as a form of energy shaped in its hands. It then pointed towards Adol. "You wouldn't!" Feena shouted in a shrieking voice. "I would," The illusion responded. 

Just then, a cloud of dust appeared as the wall accross Feena had bust open. When it disappeared, it had revealed Dogi the thief. He had tossed several shurikens at Adol's shackles. They had caused Adol to break free. Dogi had ran before the illusion attempted to blast him with his beam of energy. 

"Adol, run!" Feena shouted. "No, I'm not going without you!" Adol responded. "Adol, it's not worth it, just go!" Ignoring what she had said, Adol ran towards Feena and slashed at the shackles with his sword. He had broken free one of the shackles before he had caught the attention of Darm's illusion. The illusion was forming energy again, trying to destroy Adol and Feena. 

Adol had slashed at the other shackle. It had only broke open. He grasped it till it had broken in half. Feena had fallen to the ground, laying her back against the ground.. "Get down!" Adol shouted as Feena had turned her attention towards the Darm's figure. The illusion had energy forming around his hands, facing her. The illusion had blasted the energy beam. Slowly it reached towards Feena. 

"Adol, just go!" Feena managed to choke out, as she was in total fear from the beam of energy. "I won't!" Adol said slowly as he ran in front of the beam, and put his shield in front of him. The beam had hit Adol. He screamed in pain as the beam was sending shocks and burns throughout his body. 

He lost conciousness as the beam ended. Feena had suffered minimal wounds from the rest of the beam. She looked at the unconcious body of Adol. She picked him up and held his body in her arms. She ran across the room. The was in the hallways, running frantically to find an exit. 

She had spotted a massive gate. She could see light through it. She tried to pushed her back against it trying to open it. It was slowly opening. She spotted Darm's illusion. It was running closer towards her. She finally slipped through the gate with Adol in her arms.

* * *

"Adol... Adol, are you awake?" Adol could hear Feena's voice. He slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed in the Minea hospital. He saw Feena and with her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Sort of... what about you?" He replied. "I'm okay. And I have something to ask," "What's what?" "Adol, you could have gotten killed, why did you risk that?" Feena questioned firmly. "It's because... because I love you," 

"You... love me?" "Yes, Feena, I always have, ever since I met you, I've loved you," Adol said weakly. Feena sat down. _'He... really loves me?'_ She thought to herself. _'What should I say to him?'_ Adol finally sat up. "Well, I never though... you'd feel that way about me," Feena said, looking at Adol's face. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments. "Adol... I... I..." "Yes?" "I... love you too," 

Feena looked into his eyes. She leaned closer to him. Adol too leaned closer. Adol had pressed his lips against hers. When the kiss broke apart, Adol had began choking. "Adol, are you okay?" Adol had layed back down. "Adol...! Adol?" "I love you," Adol whisped. Feena put her hands to his face. He felt very cold. Tears ran down her face. She held Adol in her arms again, for the last time.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Adol's death. Feena was leaning against the tree with their names engraved. She looked at the names, and took the same sharp rock she found near the tree. "Forever" she carved under the names. "I still love you," She whispered. "I always will,"

* * *

** Well, that's it. My first fic's done. If you liked it, please review, I'll really appreciate it. I've been considering continuing this, if you agree, let me know. Anways, Ciao! **

-Didalos 


End file.
